herofandomcom-20200223-history
Surly
Surly is the main protagonist of The Nut Job, ''The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature and ''The Nut Job 3: cheese filled belly version. Although he's not a very evil character, some can consider him a hate-able main character because throughout the film he had no care for any of the characters and wanted the nuts for himself which makes him a selfish, greedy and very unlikable character, however near the end he does have some care for his partner Buddy and Andie and he fully redeems. He is voiced by Will Arnett and Justin Felbinger as young. Apperance Surly is a purple squirrel with cream fur on his torso and cheeks, cream marks around his eyes, and golden brown eyes. When he was little, he has a pink nose. Personality In the first film, he was self-absorbed, coarse, cynical, selfish, bossy, cocky and ambitious, but at the end, he becomes friendly, naïve, big-hearted, heroic, sweet, innocent, nice and selfless. Biography ''The Nut Job'' Surly is sweet and fluffy on the outside, but inside, he's a cunning and sarcastic rogue who trusts no one. He loves surviving on his own since he was young and uses cons and swindling methods to pull off his schemes to get nuts for the winter. Surly's dull past has made him an outcast in his community, but it also made him a true survivor. Despite his cunning and deceitful ways, Surly knows deep in his heart that he has a conscience within him. Over the course of the film, Surly puts his community in tight situations, breaks the rules, and believes love is for chumps until he meets his match in the feisty Andie and his woodland buddies. ''The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature'' Surly is now friendly, naïve, big-hearted, heroic, sweet, innocent, nice and selfless. He is the current leader of the park and is Andie's boyfriend. ''The Nut Job 3: cheese filled belly version'' Surly eats all the nuts while Buddy suddenly speaks. Trivia *Surly is voiced by Will Arnett, who also voiced The Missing Link in Monsters vs. Aliens and Batman in The Lego Movie. *Surly serves as a parallel to Raccoon, as they are both loners and want food for themselves. Unlike Raccoon however, Surly learns to accept what it means to give food to his friends. Raccoon on the other hand does not share his food. *Like most main protagonists, Surly is shown to be prone to injury. *His actor, Will Arnett and Rackoons’s actor, Liam Neeson also co-stared in the Lego Movie (another 2014 film) where Arnett voices Batman and Neeson voiced Bad-Cop. *His Child Voice Actor, Justin Felbinger also voiced Mtoto from The Lion Guard and Xuppu from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. External links * Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Male Category:Mischievous Category:Parents Category:Brutes Category:Nurturer Category:The Hero Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Thieves Category:Tricksters Category:Protectors Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Grey Zone Category:Rogues Category:Rescuers Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Sophisticated Category:Vigilante Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Pacifists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Hope Bringer Category:Bond Creator Category:Fighter Category:Unwanted Category:Optimists Category:Genius Category:Animals Category:Selfless Category:Insecure Category:Falsely Accused Category:Merciful Category:Strategists Category:Comic Relief Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Good Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Determinators Category:Narrators